In the Lab
by alchemypotato
Summary: Inspired by a conversation on tumblr, this fic see Carlos having fun in the lab... perhaps more fun than he ever expected.


Carlos was alone in the lab. He hadn't been doing any science today. Mostly he was just cleaning. There were plenty of test tubes, flasks and beakers that needed cleaning. And all the electronic equipment needed maintaining as well. In truth, Carlos had just been killing time until Cecil's radio show came on. Carlos often found it hard to pay attention to the details of what Cecil had to say and instead just liked to listen to Cecil's voice. And what a beautiful, perfect voice it was.

After a day of cleaning he was really looking forward to Cecil's show and when it finally came on he was in heaven. Cecil was talking about the Summer Reading Program. Some young people had apparently gone missing at the library. It sounded really serious. But Cecil's voice... it was so nice. And hearing it made Carlos wish he and Cecil were in bed together and cuddling while Cecil whispered things into his ear.

And then the weather came on. The weather today was really nice and suddenly Carlos found himself singing along with it even though he had never heard the song before (and while he was skilled at a great many things, singing was not one of them.) For reasons he didn't really understand he ripped off his lab coat and all of his clothes aside from his boxers.

Carlos let himself go and he sang and danced freely and without shame. But then a familiar, perfect voice echoed in the lab, "Very nice, Carlos."

Carlos was stunned. "Cecil?" he asked, embarrassed.

"I pre-recorded today's show so I could come down here and surprise you," Cecil said.

Carlos scrambled to gather up his clothes. Cecil walked over and said, "What are you doing? How you are is fine."

Carlos felt oddly exposed even though Cecil had certainly seen him like this before (and with even less on at times) but here in the lab it felt strangely inappropriate. But Cecil didn't seem to mind, even though the weather was over and Cecil was back on and explaining that the children were emerging from the library (led by one Tamika Flynn, who just sounded simply adorable.)

Cecil walked up to Carlos and whispered smoothly in his ear, "Will you sing and dance for me?"

"I don't know, Cecil. What if someone shows up?"

"We'll just tell them it's for science. That should scare them off."

Carlos thought for a moment then said, "Well, I'll need some music."

Cecil walked over to the record player Carlos kept in the lab and put on one of the records he had lent Carlos. It was something Carlos had never heard before and yet it felt familiar and he soon started dancing. The singer's voice was haunting and beautiful and Carlos found he once again knew all the words.

Carlos once again was dancing and singing freely in the lab. But this time he had Cecil leaning back against a counter and grinning delightfully. Carlos left behind his fear of anyone else walking in and seeing him because at this moment only he and Cecil existed.

When the song ended Carlos was sweating and out of breath. Cecil was slowly clapping, that same big grin covering his face. "Very nice," he said and sauntered over to Carlos who had collapsed the floor in exhaustion. Carlos thought Cecil was going to pick him up but instead plopped down next to him. Cecil leaned in and kissed Carlos deeply. Cecil moved a hand up and down Carlos' sweat covered torso.

Eventually, Cecil's hand found the bulge in his underwear and began to rub it softly while they kissed. Carlos moaned lightly and began to make small movements with his pelvis. Cecil stopped kissing Carlos and began rubbing his erection more forcefully. Carlos was breathing deeply and watching Cecil's handy work with awe.

Cecil then pulled Carlos' boxers down exposing his stiff penis. Cecil kissed his way up the shaft then kissed the head. Cecil placed a hand at the base of his penis and lifted it towards his mouth but Carlos stuck a hand out and said, "Stop." Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"Cecil... would you... Would you just sit next to me and talk into my ear?"

"But what about..." Cecil said while gesturing to Carlos' very hard penis.

"Let me take care of that."

Cecil smiled and sat down next to Carlos. Cecil began to recite some of his favorite poetry. Carlos closed his eyes and began to masturbate himself. This wasn't the first time Cecil had recited it to Carlos but it was certainly the first time like this. Carlos was stroking with vigor. At this moment he couldn't imagine anything sexier than Cecil's beautiful and perfect voice. For a moment Carlos opened his eyes because he wanted to know if Cecil was watching him. Carlos found the Cecil was actually admiring Carlos' hair. He closed his eyes again and focused hard on the sound of Cecil's voice.

Carlos began to feel himself inching closer to orgasm and began to stroke faster until he came hard, semen shooting all over his torso. Cecil stopped reciting poetry to kiss him.

"Well how was that?" Cecil asked.

"It was perfect," Carlos said.

Just then the door to the lab opened and a scientist gasped at the sight of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Carlos looked up at her, smiling, and said, "Science."


End file.
